Cuando volvamos juntos
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: Well, es una simple confesión con un toque saddaada puro shonen ai, sin yaoi yaoi -w-


—Eh... Sasuke... Tengo algo importante que decirte... —el de cabellos negros miró con curiosidad al rubio frente suyo que lucía demasiado nervioso. —No sé si vamos a morir o a vivir después de esta guerra... Mmm... —Era extraño oír a Naruto decir cosas como esa. No es que él no conociera el riesgo de poder morir, sólo que era demasiado cabeza hueca para aceptarlo y se aferraba a no dejarse morir ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Normalmente es tan optimista que cuando le dicen que su vida corre en peligro, se esfuerza más para demostrarle al mundo que puede; pero lucía algo diferente esta vez -Así que que quería decírtelo, antes de que fuera tarde... La v-verdad es que tú... Me... Me... ¡Ah! ¡Esto es difícil! ¿Cómo decirlo? Y-ya ves que durante mucho tiempo me ha gustado Sakura-chan... ¿No? -sonrojado. Naruto estaba muy, pero muy sonrojado. Jugaba con sus dedos como si fuera Hinata Hyuuga y se moría el labio inferior indeciso, sus manos temblaban e incluso podía ver que estaban sudando mucho. Se veía bastante lindo así de nervioso. Naruto realmente nunca le había atraído ni un poco, bueno, eso era en la academia y como equipo 7. Cuando creció fue otra cosa; sin embargo no era momento para pensar ese tipo de cosas. El Uchiha frunció el ceño. No estaba muy seguro de porqué le molestaba de esa manera, ni que era esa presión en el pecho, o la razón del nudo en su garganta al escuchar: "durante mucho tiempo e ha gustado Sakura-chan". En realidad sabía porqué, y era lo que más le molestaba.

—Acaso quieres lanzarme un reto por el amor de Sakura? Déjalo, a mí ella no me interesa de esa manera en lo absolu... —antes de que terminara su frase, con voz malhumorada y mirada indiferente, Naruto interrumpió, escandaloso como siempre.

—¡No! No es eso… es que la verdad, ella nunca me gustó. A-a lo que me refiero es que... Bueno... ¡T-tú sabes dattebayo! —Sasuke alzó una ceja y miró con exasperación al de cabello rubio.

—No... No sé —responde cortante soltando un suspiro impaciente.

—Tú eras mi rival y creí que si Sakura se enamoraba de mí te ganaría en algo... Y-yo siempre quise superarte... —El de ojos zafiro desvió la mirada avergonzado y con el índice rascó su mejilla sonrojada.

—¿Es eso lo importante que me quieres decir? —Sasuke cerró los ojos y respira hondo, un extraño alivio se esparce por su cuerpo.

—¡No! Todavía hay más, dattebayo! Bueno, tal vez tú no lo sepas porque no me prestabas mucha atención; pero... Yo a ti sí. Yo... Yo siempre te estuve observando y... —el corazón del de cabello oscuro dio un vuelco. Ese idiota de Naruto... Claro que sabía, claro que se dio cuenta. Siempre lo supo, que de alguna forma, siempre estuvo con él para no dejarlo caer en la oscuridad

—¿Cuál es el punto, Naruto? —pero eso no quitaba lo exasperante que eran todos esos rodeos.

—Hace un tiempo me di cuenta que... La verdad es que, t-tú me gustas... Estoy enamorado de ti... —aún con los titubeos y el balbuceo, aún con la cara de idiota y el juego de sus sudorosas manos, estaba decidido a decirlo, lo pudo sentir.

—... —sintió no sólo un vuelco al corazón, sintió que se detenían totalmente los latidos, incluso que había dejado de respirar. Las palabras no salían de su boca, su estómago dio vueltas, y cuando pudo reaccionar, su cara estaba igual de roja que la de Naruto. Reanudando el palpitar, su corazón latió más rápido que nunca, quedó totalmente paralizado, mudo.

—E-es confuso porque eres mi compañero de la aldea, de la academia, más aún porque, para mí, incluso desde antes del equipo 7 ya eras mi primer amigo. Pero eres mi rival y no quiero perder jamás ante ti. Siempre soñé superarte porque tú para mí eras... Enserio yo te admiraba... ¡eres como mi ídolo dattebayo...! Justo por eso no quiero perder ante ti. Raro, ¿no?; Pero también me gustas de esa otra forma y es tan confuso porque siento tantas cosas por ti... Y-yo... —su mirada que hasta un momento brillaba llena de emoción e intensos sentimientos se fue apagando con lentitud. Bajó la mirada, la desvió, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior. -Ya sé que nunca me vas a corresponder, sólo quería decírtelo... Porque ya no podía guardarlo más. Se desborda de mi pecho... ¿Entiendes?

—...

—¡No te quedes callado! Es incómodo dattebayo! —dijo. Como siempre, escandaloso y poniendo cara de idiota. Sasuke suspiró. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de aus labios. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo. Miró al rubio, esbozó una sonrisa burlona y ladeada, entonces respondió:

—Te daré mi respuesta después de la guerra...

—¿¡eh!? ¡Eso no es justo! ¿¡Y sí morimos?! —exclamó con justo reclamo sintiendo que su corazón iba a sufrir un paro cardiaco o explotar. ¡Qué rayos le pasaba a ese imbécil! Hubiera tenido mucho más tacto haberle dicho "No me gustas"; pero "te lo diré después de la guerra" ¡era como si lo ilusionara a propósito para fastidiar! ¡Ahora pasaría toda la guerra con los nervios de punta!

—Te lo diré cuando regresemos a la aldea... Juntos... Así que no te atrevas a morir... —y Naruto sintió que el tiempo se detenía al escuchar esas simples palabras. Viniendo de Sasuke, significaban demasiado. Eran de esas palabras, que significaban más allá de lo que decían. "Juntos..." "No te atrevas a morir" y por un segundo se sintió más feliz que nunca.


End file.
